Brooke Butler
Brooke Butler, played by Fifi Box, made her first screen appearance on 28 September 2016.3738 The character and Box's casting was announced on 18 July 2016. She began filming her first scenes dur ing the same week.39 Box had previously stated that she had secured an audition for the show scheduled for 15 July.40 Of her casting, Box commented, "I'm so excited to be heading to Ramsay Street to join the Neighbours family. Acting has been a lifelong dream of mine and to get this opportunity on Australia's most loved and popular show has blown my mind. I'm too excited for words!"37 Executive producer Jason Herbison praised Box's audition and said she won the role after showing that she "could pull off Gold Coast chic".37 Brooke is the estranged mother of Xanthe Canning (Lily Van der Meer) and ex-partner of Gary Canning (Damien Richardson).37 She was billed as "an opportunistic, flighty and dubious woman who relies on her looks to get by."37 Network Ten Executive Producer Claire Tonkin added that Brooke would be a "colourful character".37 Near their old Gold Coast apartment, Brooke sits in her car and watches her daughter Xanthe and Ben Kirk (Felix Mallard). Weeks later, Brooke comes to Erinsborough to reconnect with Xanthe. She is also reunited with her former partner Gary and meets his mother Sheila Canning (Colette Mann). Brooke apologises to Xanthe for leaving her for so long, but explains that she was being chased by several men that she had conned. Xanthe realises that Brooke has been in Perth with her half-sister Jessie the whole time. Brooke apologises for not being there for Xanthe. Brooke reveals that she has a business selling jewellery, but Sheila is suspicious of her timing, as the family have just won a cash prize on Family Feud. She later takes a pair of Brooke's sample earrings to get them valued, and when she learns that they are legitimate, Sheila apologises. Xanthe encourages her mother to host a jewellery party for their neighbours, where Brooke makes several sales. She later meets with Mack Sweetin (Brian Edmond), to whom she owes money, and asks for the jewellery order to be delayed, as she does not want the buyers to know they are getting fakes until she has convinced Xanthe to leave town with her. Ben sees Mack hand over the jewellery to Brooke, but she denies receiving the shipment. She then convinces Xanthe that Ben does not respect her, and the couple fall out. Gary and Brooke reconcile their relationship, but Xanthe thinks Brooke is using her father. Gary confronts Brooke, but she convinces him that she has feelings for him. Mack warns Brooke that she is late with her repayment. Brooke manipulates Gary and Xanthe by saying Sheila is looking tired from looking after the house, working and caring for a teenager. She adds extra chilli powder to Sheila's meal, leading to her brief hospitalisation with indigestion. Karl Kennedy (Alan Fletcher) enquires about his jewellery order and Brooke lies that she has not received it yet. She later tells Gary that customs are holding the order and she has to pay a $2000 fee, so Gary lends her the money. Brooke arranges to take Xanthe to Perth for a holiday. Shortly before they leave, Brooke's former boyfriend Trey Johnson (Jason Buckley) turns up, demanding the money Brooke stole from him. Brooke repays him and he leaves. Brooke tells Xanthe, Gary and Sheila that she is in debt and that the jewellery is fake. Mack turns up to collect Brooke's latest repayment and Sheila pays him. She tells Brooke that she will organise some shifts at The Waterhole for her. However, Brooke later writes Xanthe a goodbye letter and leaves town. She later calls Xanthe, but hangs up without speaking to her. Category:TV characters Category:Neighbours characters